


Sweet top

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: X fuks Zero for a change
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 9





	Sweet top

The room was filled with hushed panting, moans, and perspiration, both hunters were doing everything in their power to sink into eachother.

“X, ahhh right there! Yes don't stop please!” screamed the red one under intense grinding from his lover, X held his breath and bucked himself into Zero fast causing him to bear his teeth and growl. He rather like the face he was making, it was so beautiful he just had to kiss it, so he did. “mmhmph…” their lips pressed together drinking in every sound either chose to make.

Secounds of heavy bombardment drove both hunters crazy, they were squirming and melting into eachothers heated kisses searching for relief in unrestrained humping. 

“X I'm gonna… ahh!” his thurst became very frantic he couldn't hold out any longer and found himself releasing quicker then what he would have enjoyed, as his fluid spilled his pint up emotions just soaked himself and X's abdomens. X kept thursting into Zero's crotch while he twitched and his voice hitched until he came down from his tremors. 

“X …” he huffed letting his body fall back onto the messy bed. He had to catch his breath, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and he was ready for the next session. “how do you want me?” Zero asked.

“on your stomach.” X demanded nicely.

Zero did so taking his sweet time to roll over, X was watching. “cute.” he chuckled caressing his underbelly and running his hands down Zero's sides feeling him everywhere, grabbing his member and giving it a few hard squeezes to harden it again. X love how skinny his partner was, his slender build and blonde hair which was now in their hands, he let it go and watched it drop onto his back.

“i will never not be amazed by how beautiful you are…” he had to say.

“your cute X.” he was glad his back was turn so he could hide his blush the one he always had everytime X called him beautiful or gorgeous.

The blonde under him swayed his hips eager for his claiming. “come on X teasing is over, screw me.” he licked his lips moving his hips in a circular motion. Zero asked early if X could do him a favor and "claim him tonight" meaning: something so vulgar X had to silence him at the conference for whispering it while people were still present.

How naughty of him to do such a thing, he needs a punishment X thought.

“you've been bad,” X slid two fingers out of his mouth and over Zero's entrance feeling the artificial muscles tense from the new pressure against him. “i don't think you deserve this yet.” X said.

Zero loved it when X would play with him like this, he love being treated like he was under somebody else's control. “what do you think i deserve?” he replied in a soft but excited tone.

Zero was pushing against those wet fingers keeping his low moans in his thoart. “maybeee…a spanking?” X's other hand hovered over Zero's cheek ready for a quick smack.

“spank me,” he begged. “i want it, please.” X pulled his fingers out slowly, he had all the time of the night to make Zero see stars, he wanted it to be as slow as possible tonight.

Smack.

“count them.” X said harshly.

Smack.

“two.”

Smack.

“start over.”

Zero trembled. “one!”

“t-two…”

“ouch! three.”

“f-four asimov.”

“five!”

“six!” he swore and gripping the bed with quivering legs.

“SEVEN!”

“say thank you.” X delivered eight.

“EIGHT THANK YOU!”

“NINE THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

“TEN,” his legs gave way collapsing onto the bed, he was hard and needed X desperately. “thank you.” It was almost masked by the pillows but he managed to get it out before X did something horrible like tell him to re-count them.

“you're still pretty.” X massaged his throbbing cheeks gently. “maybe next time we can reach twenty,” he kissed his neck. “time for a reward.”

X continued his assault from early, curling his fingers up into Zero and thrusting them but at a less rough pace, feeling his insides tighten and suck the fingers when he would pull out, he swirled the fingers deeper deep as they would possible go.

His deep moans aroused X badly, he wanted to touch himself and Zero, this submissive behavior which nobody got to see but X was such a sight and feeling, X was at a lost for words over his partner.

Zero cried out. “thank you…” he mumbled, this hurt, it hurt so bad but he loved it, he loved feeling full when X added another finger, three fingers now making moan and open up to great X's knuckles. “X!” he swore again face falling into the pillows.

X felt cold wash over him with the way Zero yelled, he actually sound hurt.

“you okay?” X leaned over his back, Zero nodded then look back with fog filled eyes and a red blush. “fuck me please.” he was leaking precum onto the bed his hard member felt needy for release.

That was enough.

X guided himself to Zero and pushing in slowly member slightly swollen and ready to be milked, he were a inch away from being fully submerged inside Zero.

Once inside X had to try his hardest not to come from the tightness, he kept it a basic rhythm some easy thursts that let Zero know he'll speed up when he gets used to it, when X started to buck up Zero whimperd and X stopped.

“thank you...” he choked on his words, if he could cry surely he would be doing it.

X leaned over Zero again and kissed his shoulder holding him close and gently pulling out and pushing back in. “why didn't you say stop Zee?” he whispered.

He sound so sad yet so happy. “i love the pain.” he hiccuped.

“stop me if I ever hurt you more then you can stand.” X voice was strong and soft which help sooth Zero almost instantly, but he still trembled from the pain.

“faster please.” he pleaded arching his back and curling his toes.

“when you…ughh…can't mo-move in the morning…ahhugh don't blame me. I was being sweet to you.”

X pulled up close to Zero positioning himself with deep thurst never fully pulling out of him, Zero pushed back against X frantically like a animal. “Y-YES!” he grip the pillows above his head and curved his lower body up to meet X's harsh thurst, he started babbling nonsense of swears.

“right there, right there!” skin slapping hard against skin was music to both hunters, neither could help the redness in their cheeks and heat in their stomachs if they wanted to, which they didn't. X grabbed Zero by the mid section pulling him in hard and brutally fucking him deep.

“YES X! IM COMING!” X raked his nails on Zeros body causing the blonde to shake and squeeze around X's dick causing them to both groan, Zero chanted X name like a village would do a hero for destroying a monster.

“ZERO ASIMOV!”

X dropped him but kept mindlessly bucking into him until he fizzled out into force shutdown, both robots steamed from over heating which was dangerous and reckless but they were two very special robots so it all ended well.

When Zero woke X was still inside him and he felt like somebody stuck a spike up his ass. “X…X wake up, you okay?” he tried to turn around but the latter was fast asleep on top of him. “X get off I can't cuddle you.” he laughed uncontrollably.

They were both very stupid to have done this on a work night with more work the following. “X we have to work today.” his laughter turn to mild irritation.

“we are sleeping in, tell the base were not coming in today.” X snuggled into Zero's neck still warm inside his inner system, Zero sighed and tried to go back to sleep.


End file.
